Si l'on devait simplement s'aimer
by LesLia
Summary: Poudlard,7è année. Hermione est préfète en chef et elle a bien changé! Avec Drago, Ils forment le couple le plus glamour du château mais est elle heureuse pour autant?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Ceci est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Le prologue n'étant pas représentatif de l'ensemble de l'histoire, j'ai décidé de mettre le premier chapitre également.**

**Infos Importantes: L'action se situe à Poudlard, les personnages sont en sixième année.**

**Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appatient à J. K. Rowlling.**

**Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

****

Hermione : tu m'as manqué !

Drago : Toi aussi mon ange, ça fait seulement une heure et tu me manquais déjà !

Les deux amants se tenaient étroitement enlacés dans l'angle d'un couloir. Ce dernier était heureusement désert, si un élève les avait surpris ainsi il se serait sûrement demandé pourquoi Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy les pires ennemis de tout Poudlard se tenaient ainsi enlacés. La vérité, c'était que le serpentard et la gryffondor entretenaient une relation secrète depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. La jolie brune se pencha pour embrasser le jeune homme mais celui-ci la repoussa brusquement. Interloquée, Hermione interrogea du regard le serpentard.

Drago : Il y a quelqu'un là-bas…

En effet, dans l'ombre du couloir se dessinait la silhouette d'une jeune femme. Drago lâcha la main d'Hermione et s'écarta vivement. Il scruta la silhouette pour tenter de découvrir son identité.

Jeune femme : Drackichou ! ça fait des heures que je te cherche ! Mais qu'es-ce que tu fait avec cette…cette sang de bourbe !

Drago : Ah… Pansy c'est toi, euh… elle m'a informée…d'une réunion de préfet, c'est ça.

Pansy scruta le jeune homme visiblement pas très convaincue.

Pansy : Je vois. Tu viens faire un tour avec moi ?

Drago : Désolé je peux pas on a encore quelques truc à régler… pour la réunion.

Pansy : Tant pis…à plus tard Dragounet !

Drago : Ouais, c'est ça à plus tard… (Tout bas) le plus tard possible.

Le serpentard se tourna vers la griffondor et vis qu'elle le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa.

Hermione : Pourquoi t'as fait ça !

Drago : Fait ça quoi ?

Hermione : Pourquoi tu lui a pas dit qu'on été ensemble ? ça va faire trois mois, j'en ai marre de me cacher !

Drago : En fait… une gryffondor et un serpentard… sa serait mal vue…

Hermione (des sanglots dans la voix) : C'est pas la seule raison n'est ce pas ? N'essaie pas de mentir !

Drago : Te fâches pas mon ange, c'est que… Tu imagines la réaction des serpentards si ils apprenaient que je sortais avec…

Hermione : Avec une sang de bourbe c'est ça ! C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi !

La jeune femme s'enfuit en courant à travers le couloir à présent bondé d'élèves. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, elle courrait sans savoir où aller, sans prendre garde aux élèves qu'elle bousculait.

Drago : Hermione attend! Hermione!

Le serpentard s'appuyât contre le mur, la tête dans les mais. C'était impossible, pour une fois qu'il s'attachait vraiment à quelqu'un il fallait qu'elle le laisse tomber…Il était sûrement maudit!

Hermione avait continué de courir pendant un certains temps sans savoir où aller et puis elle était atterrit ici dans son dortoir sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle était restée des heures affalait sur son lit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, refusant les consolations de Parvatie et de Lavande. Elle était complètement effondrée, elle voyait passer devant ses yeux les meilleurs moments qu'elle avait vécu au côté de Drago. Comme cette nuit qu'il avait passé dans les bras l'un de l'autres dans la chambre du Serpentard, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, les sortis en amoureux à Pré-au-Lard à la tombée de la nuit... Elle a aurait aimé pouvoir à nouveau se laisser aller dans ses bras, lui dire que tout le reste n'avait pas d'importance pourvus qu'ils soit ensembles, mais c'était faux. Quoiqu'on pense, le reste est important, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble caché aux yeux du monde indéfiniment, du moins, pas elle. Si il ne pouvait l'accepter elle, Hermione Granger, alors à quoi bon rester ensemble ? Lasse de ressasser ses idées noires, La Gryffondor s'approcha de la fenêtre pour observer ses amis qui jouaient au quidditch. Dans une semaine aller avoir lieu le premier match des Gryffondors, contre Serpentard évidemment! Elle les observer voler depuis un moment lorsque une voix en contrebas attira son attention, il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson. Elle détestait cette fille qui traînait toujours avec Drago, toujours entrain de s'accrocher à son bras... Sans vraiment sans rendre compte Hermione se surpris a penser que la vie serait moins compliqué si elle était le même genre de fille que Pansy. C'est vrai pour elle la vie paraissait si simple, il suffisait de se trimballer en mini jupe et de passer son temps à aguicher les garçons. Ce genre de fille n'avait aucun mal à plaire à Drago, d'ailleurs il n'arrêtait pas de s'afficher avec cette pimbêche! Après tout, peut-être que c'était ça la solution. Seulement, Pansy avait un avantage certains sur elle, c'était une sang pure. Mais était ce si important ? Si Pansy n'avait pas été une sang pure aurait-ce été différent ? Non, ce qui intéressait tant les Serpentards c'est qu'elle n'hésitait pas à user de ses formes généreuses pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais est-ce que l'amour de Drago méritait un sacrifice si important ? En faisant cela Hermione renier tout ces principes et ses valeurs, mais arriverait-elle à faire une croix sur le jeune homme, à oublier tous ces moments passé avec lui ? La jeune femme porta son regard sur la photo posée sur sa table de chevet, c'était une photo d'elle et Drago, ce jour là il faisait une chaleur du diable, ils étaient enlacés sous un arbre à l'abris du soleil. Oui, l'amour de Drago méritait ce sacrifice. La gryffondor réalisa soudain qu'elle avait oublier de ranger cette photo dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, elle la rangea en se promettant qu'un jour elle pourrait la laisser à côté de son lit sans se soucier de qui la verrait. Oui, un jour, elle et Drago seraient le plus beau couple de tout Poudlard.

**PS**: Une petite review pour donner votre avis???


	2. Chapter 2

**Si vous êtes là, c'est qe vous avez envie de connaitre la suite et que ma fic vous plait un tant soit peu (du moins je l'espère). Alors je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.**

**Infos Imporantes: L'action se situe à Poudlard, les personnages sont en 7è année.**

**Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowlling.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapitre 1: Est-ce qu'on est heureux ensemble?**

Dans l'apartement des préféts en chef, les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les hautes fenêtres, mais Hermione était réveillée depuis longtemps déjà. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, depuis la rentrée en faite. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cet endroit où tout respirer le luxe et la richesse. Peut-être cet appartement etait-il trop parfait? Peut-être sa vie était-elle trop parfaite? Elle le semblait aux yeux des autres... la jolie brune jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Ce visage familier aux lèvres glossy et aux yeux soulignés de noir. On eut dit que ce visage symbolisait la joie de vivre, en réalité il trahissait une profonde solitude où pointait la mélancolie. Comme elle avait changé... elle était bien loin la petite Miss-je-sais-tout aux airs un peu coincée. Aujourd'hui Hermione était une jeune femme ravissante qui savait se mettre en valeur, un peu trop même. Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les élèves se retournaient souvent sur son passage et elle recevait même parfois des lettres d'admirateurs anonymes, en résumé la jeune Gryffondor était très apprécier à Poudlard, surtout de la gente masculine. Etait-elle heureuse pour autant? La réponse était évidente, non bien sûr. Tout ce qui faisait son bonheur autrefois étaient partis en fumée le jour où, par amour pour Drago, elle avait décidé de changer. Mais à quoi bond ressasser le passé? Ce qui est fait est fait, et puis elle était avec Drago, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. La préfète essuya de sa main une larme qui roulait le long de sa joue. Elle regarda encore une fois son visage se refleter dans le miroir, son mascara avait coulé, son médaillon brillait à son cou. Perdus dans ses pensées, la Gryffondor n'avait pas vu le temps passer, une voix se chargea de le lui faire remarquer.

Voix: Dépèche toi Mione! J'ai besion de la salle de bain!

Hermione: oui je sors, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Cette voix, c'était Drago bien sûr. D'une part, elle aurait reconnue sa voix entre mille, d'autres part, il était préfet en chef et vivait avec elle. La jeune femme essuya prestemment les traces de mascara qui avaient coulé, brossa rapidement ses cheveux et sortit en trombe de la salle de bain.

Drago: il était temps, j'ai crue que tu ne sortirai jamais!

Hermione: Tu sais comment sont les filles...Je te plais comme ça?

Drago: Il y a quelque chose de différent?

La jeune femme fut peinée de voir qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou de son amant et approcha son visage du sien. Elle lui sourit et inclina sa tête pour lui donner un baiser mais le jeune homme l'embrassa rapidement du boût des lèvres, se délivra de l'etreinte de la jeune femme et se rua dans la salle de bain. Un sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor, décidemment sa vie n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Même son couple était entrain de se briser, depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas appeler "mon ange" comme avant? Machinalement, Hermione passa sa main son son pull à la recherche de son médaillon, seule réconfort quand elle n'allait pas bien.

Lorsque la Gryffondor pénétra dans la grande salle, tous les regard se tournèrent vers elle et des sifflements provocants retentirent de part et d'autre de la pièce mais Hermione n'y pris pas garde, elle était habituée à cette accueil. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards car c'était là qu'elle déjeuner depuis qu'elle était préfète en chef. En effet, en tant que préfète en chef elle avait le privilège de pouvoir manger à la table qu'elle désirait, Drago ayant appris cela, avait insisté pour qu'Hermione mange à la table des Serpentards. La jeune femme n'avait pas jugé bon de discuter de toute façon bon nombres de Gryffondors ne lui adressaient plus la parole depuis qu'elle sortait avec Drago. Elle pris donc place à la table des Serpentards et se servit un jus de citrouille.

Leanee: Salut Mione, sa va?

Hermione se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme de Serpentard, aux boucles blondes, les yeux bleus océan.

Hermione: Salut Lean'

La Gryffondor s'apprétait à entammer la conversation avec Leanee lorsque une voix aigue retentit dans son dos.

Méryl: Oh, Mione tu devineras jamais, il paraît que Zabini veut sortir avec toi!

Cyrielle: Elle est géniale ta nouvelle jupe Mione, tu l'as eu où?

Hermione: Ecoutez les filles, j'ai pas trop envie de parler pour le moment...

Méryl: Si tu le prends comme ça!

La jolie brune en avait plus qu'assez de toutes ses mijaurées de Serpentard qui ne s'intéressait qu'aux derniers potins et aux nouvelles tendances. Elle laissa son regard se perdre vers la table des Gryffondors, Hary et Ron riaient aux éclats, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. A cet instant elle réalisa à quel point ses meilleurs amis lui manquaient. Ils avaient mal accepté le fait quel sorte avec "cette horrible fouine bonissante" et s'étaient petit à petit éloignés. Si Harry et Ron semblaient s'accomoder plutôt bien de cette situation Hermione en souffrait beaucoup. Elle aurait aimer aller les voir mais elle n'osait pas, de peur qu'il la rejette. Qu'était-elle entrain de dire "elle avait peur?" non, mais on est pas Gryffondor pour rien! C'était décider, elle irait les voir pour leur en parler. Elle but son verre de jus de citrouille d'une traite et prit un croissant, les émotions sa creusent! Elle vit Harry quitter la grande salle, c'était maintenant ou jamais, elle abandonna à contrecoeur son croissant et partis à sa suite. La Gryffondor ratrappa rapidement son ami et l'appela.

Hermione: Harry! Je euh... je pourrai te parler?

Ella avait dit cela d'une voix mal assurée, presque timide. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, elle avait presque honte d'elle mais elle se repris et le regarda droit dans les yeux attendant une réponse qu'elle espérait positive.

Le jeune Gryffondor semblait assez surpris de la démarche de son amie mais en même temps il devait avouer qu'il avait très envie de lui parler, malgrès tout et surtout le fait qu'elle sorte avec Malefoy, elle restait sa meilleure amie.

Harry: Si tu veux.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton froid mais Hermione vit dans ses yeux qu'il avait envie lui aussi de parler avec elle. Elle lui sourit de reconnaissance et l'invita à la suivre dans une salle de classe vide. Elle s'assit sur une table branlante, maintenant qu'elle était arrivée là elle se sentait un peu embarrassée. Las d'attendre, Harry prit la parole.

Harry: Donc tu voulais me parler?

Hermione: euh... oui, on se voit plus tellement en ce moment,et... c'est dommage.

Harry: La faute à qui? c'est toi qui nous évite depuis que tu sors avec cette... cette sale fouine!

Hermione: Arrête de l'appeler comme ça! Qu'est ce que tu dirais si j'appelais Ginny "Poil de carrote"?

Harry: Je t'interdis de parler de Ginny!

La Gryffondor devint soudain très inquiète, qu'etait-il arrivait à Ginny pour mettre Harry dans un tel état? Etait-ce grave? Avaient-ils rompus? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune femme, sans trouver de réponses.

Hermione: Il y a un problèmme avec Ginny?

Harry: Rien qui te regarde

Hermione avait envie de pleurer, plus rien n'allait dans sa vie, Drago se désintéraissait d'elle, ses meilleurs amis n'en étaient plus vraiment et enfin il était sûremment arrivé quelque chose à Ginny. Autrefois, elle aurait été l'une des premières au courant mais les temps changent...

Hermione: Bien sûr que si, Ginny est mon amie!

Harry:Si c'était vraiment ton amie tu te serait peut-être aperçue que Ginny n'est pas à Poudlard depuis une semaine!

La jeune femme était comme abasourdis, comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir que Ginny était absente de Poudlard depuis une semaine? Se pourrait-il qu'aveuglée par ses problèmmes personnels elle est négligée ses amis? Evidemment , bien trop préocupée par sa petite personne, son couple qui batait de l'aile.. .elle en avait oublié ses proches. Hermione s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir été si négligeante avec eux.

Hermione: Harry, dis moi ce qui se passe je t'en pris!

Harry: Ginny est à Ste Mangouste.

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête, à Ste Mangouste, Ginny, à Ste Mangouste, à Ste Mangouste... Pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit, pourquoi? Le choc de l'annonce passé, la colère envahit la jolie brune,c'était toujours elle la dernière au courant. C'était vrai que ces derniers temps Hermione avait passé moins de temps avec ses amis Gryffondors mais au point de lui caché que Ginny était à St Mangouste, là c'était vraiment trop!

Hermione: Pourquoi tu m'a rien dis?

Harry: J'ai pensé que ça t'était égal.

Hermione: Comment peut tu dire ça! Je te comprend plus Harry, je pensais qu'on était amis. "Entres amis on se dit tout" c'est toi qui ne cessait de me répéter cela, sa te va bien de dire ça! Et puis figures toi que moi aussi j'ai des problèmmes! Oui, et contrairement à toi c'était pour me confier que j'était venue, parce qu'on est amis et que je pensais que tu me comprendrais mais apparement je me suis bien trompée! Oh! Mais j'y pense peut-être qu'on est plus amis?

Pendant qu'elle avait lancé ça, Harry était resté stoïque, pas un mot, pas un geste. Maintenant, Hermione attendait une réaction de sa part. Le Gryffondor semblait perdus dans ses pensés mais il leva son regard d'émeraude sur le visage de celle qu'il considérait autrefois comme sa soeur, un regard quelque peu embarrassé.

Harry: Je... Mione...

Hermione: Oh! Mais te donne pas la peine de répondre surtout! Après tout qu'est ce que ça peu faire, on est plus du même monde toi et moi! Toi le courageux Gryffondor et moi la petite traînée qui couche avec Malefoy! Avoue le Harry, c'est comme ça que tu me vois! Pour toi je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille qui couche avec le premier venue!

La Gryffondor n'attendit même pas la réponse de son ami et sortit de la salle de classe en claquant la porte. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte qu'elle vit un cercle d'élèves se former autour d'elle. Tous ces yeux rivés sur elle et ces murmures incessant: "C'est la préfète en chef, vous croyait qu'elle s'est disputé avec Malefoy?", "Pourquoi elle pleure?", "Peut-être qu'elle s'est faite plaquer?", "Ils formaient un si joli couple!", "Non, je les aient vus rentrer dans la classe, elle et Harry Potter", "Ah!".

Hermione: Assez! Taisez vous! Laissez moi tranquille!

A ce moment là, les murmures doublèrent d'intensité et la foule ne cessait d'augmenter... La jeune femme ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle en avait marre, pourquoi on ne la laissait pas vivre sa vie? Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Drago, c'est à dire depuis un an et demi, elle était devenue le centre de tous les potins de l'école et cela ne s'était pas améliorer quand elle et Drago avaient été nommés préfèts en chef. Tous ces faits et gestes étaient constamments surveillés et Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter.

Hermione: Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas tranquille? Pourquoi?

Ces paroles n'eurent pas plus d'effet que les précédentes.

Hermione: Si vous ne partez immédiatemment je vous enlèvent à tous 50 points!

"Non, elle peut pas faire ça! Elle a pas le droit!", "Elle est devenue folle"  
Petit à petit les élèves des différentes maisons regagnèrent leur salle commune et la foule se dissipat. La gryffondor le savait, demain elle ferait sûrement la une de la gazette de Poudlard, mais pour l'instant elle s'en fichait tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était être seule, toute seule. Epuisait, elle s'effondra contre le mur de pierre, à genou. A present, dans le couloir, on n'entendait plus que les pleures de la Gryffondor.

Hermione était assise en tailleur sur le canapé blanc de la salle commune des préféts, elle lisait un livre, enfin c'est ce qu'on aurait pu croire en la regardant. Mais en réalité, son esprit était ailleurs, elle repensait à sa journée. Sa dispute avec Harry, ses problèmmes avec Drago, et Ginny aussi. Ginny, en fin de compte elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi cette dernière était à Ste Mangouste, peut-être qu'elle devrait aller voir Ron, qui c'est peut-être que celui-ci consentirait à lui dire ce qui se passait.  
Une porte claque. Drago était rentré, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse de le voir rentrer si tôt de son entraînement de quidditch.

Drago: Qu'es ce que tu foutais avec le balafré ce matin?

Les paroles du Serpentard rappelèrent à Hermione les évenenments douloureux de ce matin mais elle se retint de pleurer et répondit d'une voix neutre.

Hermione: J'avais à lui parler.

Drago: Et qu'es ce que tu fais un livre à la main, en ce moment?

Hermione: une recherche, pour le devoir de Rogue.

Drago (d'un ton septique): Une recherche?

Hermione: Pour le devoir de Rogue, exact.

Drago: Mione, j'aimerai que tu m'éclaires sur certains points, d'abord tu vas voir St Potter alors que tu traînes plus avec lui, ensuite tu fais une recherche pour le devoir de potion alors que tu n'a pas touché un livre depuis des mois, Y'a quelque chose qui va pas?

La jeune femme aurait aimé lui dire que cela faisait un moment déja que ça n'allait pas, qu'il ne voyait rien, et qu'elle en avait marre mais elle se retint, cela ne servirait à rien. Drago, n'aurait pas compris ou alors aurait fait celui qui ne comprenait pas.

Hermione: Tout va bien je t'assures, c'est juste que si je veux avoir mes ASPIC il faut que j'améliore mon nivau en potion.

Drago: Oh! Pour ça c'est pas un bouquin qui va t'aider, il te faut juste un petit remontant!

Le jeune homme avait dis ça avec un petit sourire coquin qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Il s'approcha doucement d'Hermione pour venir se posait à ses côtés et passa ses bras autour de la taille de la Gryffondor.

Hermione: Dray, j'ai pas la tête à ça...

Drago: Allez, t'a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui.

Drago se pencha vers la Gryffondor pour qu'elle s'alonge et commencer à remonter sa jupe. Mais la jolie brune ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et le repoussa rapidement, se leva et remis sa jupe en place.

Hermione: Insiste pas Drago, j'ai dit pas ce soir.

Drago: Bong sang Mione! Je sais pas ce que t'as ce soir, mais t'es pas normal!

Hermione: Dray, tu penses qu'on est heureux ensembles?

La jeune Gryffondor avait dis cela d'une voix calme, sans vraiment réfléchir, pourtant cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle se posait cette question. Drago la regarda un moment interloqué puis il se décida.

Drago: Pourquoi on ne le serait pas? On est heureux ensemble.

Hermione: Alors pour toi le bonheur c'est faire l'amour trois par jour et aller à ces stupides fêtes de Serpentards!

Drago: Tu ne m'a jamais dis que tu n'aimais pas ces fêtes!

Hermione: Dis plutôt que tu ne m'a jamais écoutée!

Drago: J'en ai marre de t'entendre de plaindre! Je sort!

Hermione: Où tu vas?

Drago: Me changer les idées, loin de toi!

Hermione: C'est ça tires-toi!

La préfète saisit sa baguette qui traînait sur la table basse, et d'un geste fit apparaître une bouteille de whisky pur feu et un paquet de cigarettes. Elle servit un verre de whisky et alluma une cigarette. Elle en avait assez, elle voulait oublier sa vie minable, juste pour un moment.

Quand Drago rentra au milieu de la nuit, il trouva Hermione encore assise dans le canapé, un verre d'alcool à la main, une cigarette dans l'autre. Les verres vides sur la table basse indiquaient que la Gryffondor n'en était à son premier whisky.

Drago: Alors c'est comme ça que tu te soulages quand sa va pas, tu bois. Chacun sa technique, moi c'est le sexe. Je vais me coucher, j'espère que tu seras de meilleur humeur demain!

Le Serpentard tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre mais la jeune femme lui envoya un coussin d'un coup de baguette magique. Drago fit volte face et déviat le coussin sans difficulté.

Drago: Vraiment pathétique.

La jeune Gryffondor lança un dernier regard haineux à son amant avant que celui s'enferme dans sa chambre.

**PS**: Une petite review pour donner votre avis?


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop... **

**Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowlling.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, la préfète se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible. Instintivement, Hermione se remmémora les événements de la veille, sa dispute avec Harry puis avec Drago et enfin l'alcool et les cigarettes. Elle jeta un regard à sa montre, il lui restait une heure avant d'aller prendre son déjeuner. La jeune femme décida de prendre sa douche, histoire de se changer les idées. La Gryffondor se leva du canapé, elle avait affreusement mal au dos. C'était la première et certainement la dernière fois qu'elle dormait sur le canapé! Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en passant devant la chambre de Drago elle se demanda si il dormait encore ou si il était déjà partis prendre son petit déjeuner, après tout peu importe. Hermione entra dans la salle de bain et balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de vêtements propres. Mince! Elle les avaient sûrement laisser dans la chambre de Drago, c'était qu'elle dormait le plus souvent. Il était hors de question qu'elle y mettent les pieds, peut-être qu'il restaient encore quelques vêtements dans sa chambres, de toute façon c'était la seule solution... Ouf! la jeune femme venait d'ouvrir sa penderie et avait constaté qu'il y avait encore quelques affaires. Elle se mit à fouiller dans l'armoire, parmis les minis jupes et les hauts trop courts elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, son uniforme. Habituellement, elle ne le mettait jamais, Drago n'aimait pas. Mais aujourd'hui elle se fichait pas mal de ce que Drago pouvait lui dire, en plus elle en avait marre de s'habiller "sexy" comme disait Drago, d'ailleurs ce qu'elle portait était plus "vulgaire" que sexy au goût d'Hermione. Ayant trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, elle retourna dans la salle de bain. Elle déposa ses vêtements propres sur une chaise, ceux de la veille de le panier à linge et entra dans la douche. La jolie brune se détendait sous la douche, laissant l'eau ruisselait sur son corps, elle était bien. Tellement bien qu'elle n'entendis même pas la porte s'ouvrir... Elle était entrain de se laver les cheveux quand la porte de la cabine de douche s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Drago.

Hermione: Dray! Qu'es ce que tu fais là?

Sous le coup de la surprise, Hermione en avait presque oublié leur dispute de la veille. Mais à present elle était furieuse, comment avait il osé! Hier, il s'envoit en l'air avec la première venue et aujourd'hui il s'invite avec elle sous la douche!

Hermione: Sors d'ici tout de suite!

Drago: Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux?

Il avait dis cela tout en se rapprochant de la jeune femme. La sensation de son corps chaud contre le sien fit perdre à Hermione le peu de raison qui lui restait. Drago approcha ses lèvres du corps de la Gryffondor, embrassant chaques parcelles de sa peau humide, laissant ses mains parcourir son corps... Hermione aurait voulut lui dire de sortir, le repousser mais son corps refusait de lui obéir, son corps réclammait les caresses de Drago. Elle noua ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant, leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact dans un baiser brûlant. Drago passa sa main entre les cuisses d'Hermione lui arrachant au passage quelques gémissements.

Drago: T'es de meilleur humeur qu'hier, fallait le dire si c'était ça que tu voulais...

Ces paroles ramenèrent la jeune Gryffondor à la réalité, elle réalisa soudain ce qu'elle faisait, elle était sous la douche, avec Drago. Drago, qui se servait d'elle comme un jouet, qui se fichait de ce qu'elle pensait. La jolie brune repoussa violemment le Serpentard et sortis de la douche rapidement.

Hermione: T'as vraiment rien compris! T'es qu'un pauvre minable!

Drago: J'ai rien compris parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre! A part que t'es une femme sans intéret qui c'est pas ce qu'elle veut!

Hermione en avait assez entendus, elle pris ces affaires et sortit de la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

Drago: C'est ça, tires-toi!

La jeune Gryffondor, enfin prête, s'apprétait à sortir de l'appartement pour allez déjeuner dans la grande salle quand une voix familière l'interpella:

Drago: Hey Granger! Tu vas pas sortir comme ça?

La préfète tressaillit quand elle l'entendit l'appellait par son nom, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'appellait plus ainsi. C'était mauvais signe, il devait vraiment lui en vouloir pour le coup de la salle de bain, mais il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était pas un jouet, on ne servait pas d'elle pour satisfaire ses plaisirs sans se soucier de ses pensées, de ses sentiments.

Hermione: Pourquoi je te plais pas comme ça... Malefoy?

Drago: Tu es... tout simplement affreuse.

Hermione: Heureuse que ça te plaise mon amour!

Et la jeune femme disparu derrière le portrait d'Aphidius Le Bon, non sans avoir un lancé un dernier regard provocateur au jeune Serpentard. Hermione pris la direction de la grande salle ravie d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Ce n'était que partie remise elle le savait, tôt ou tard elle devrait avoir une discution avec Drago, cependant le plus tard serait le mieux. Quand elle entra dans la grande salle, encore une fois tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, mais c'était pour une tout autre raison que la veille. Tous se demandaient pourquoi la préfète en chef avait revetue son uniforme de Poudlard, elle qui d'habitude s'habillait disont... à la mode. Mais la jolie brune ne se préocuper pas ou plus de ce que les gens pouvaient penser d'elle. Elle aurait souhaité s'assoir à la table des Gryffondors mais les regards haineux que lui lançérent certains de ces condisciples l'en dissuadèrent, elle choisit donc de déjeuner à la table des Serpentards comme à son habitude. Néanmoins, elle choisit de se mettre le plus loins de Méryl et de Leannee, craignant de devoir écouter les derniers ragots de Poudlard qui, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus, la concernerait.  
Après un copieux petit déjeuner, Hermione pris le grand escalier pour se rendre en cours d'enchantements. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour des travaux pratiques, elle espérait être avec Ron pour pouvoir lui parler de Ginny. Arrivée davant la salle de Flictwick, la jeune femme se rangea avec les autres Gryffondors en attendant que leur professeur viennent les accueillir.

Flitwick: Entrez, et plaçez vous au fond de la salle s'il vous plaît! Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler par groupe de deux élèves, c'est moi qui ferai les groupes bien entendus.

Aussitôt les élèves s'éxécutèrent et vinrent se placer au fond de la salle de classe. Hermione attendait comme les autres élèves que Flitwick lui annonce avec qui elle ferait équipe.

Flitwick: Miss Granger, vous ferait équipe avec Mr Weasley, je vous prirez de ne pas bavarder jeunes gens.

La jeune Gryffondor était ravie, ele avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Malheuresement, Ron lui ne semblait pas aussi ravie qu'elle, Harry avait sûrement dût lui parler de leur dispute d'hier. Mais la préfète était tenace, elle décida donc de tenter une approche.

Hermione: Salut Ron, sa va?

Ron: ouais.

Il lui avait répondu c'était déja ça, même si il l'avait fait d'un ton froid. Après tout ça devait être difficile pour lui d'être tirailler entre Harry et elle. Flitwick venait d'anoncer le travail d'aujourd'hui et le protocol s'écrivait maintenant au tableau, c'était des révisions. Ils allaient travailler le sort de Lévitation, Hermione se rappela leur première année à l'école, ce jour-là, elle avait fait équipe avec Ron également. C'était parfait, elle savait que Ron avait des difficultés à pratiquer ce sort, elle allait pouvoir tenter une approche.

Ron: pfff...J'ai toujours eu du mal avec ce sort...

Hermione: Je peut t'aider si tu veux?

Ron: euh... ouais ça serait sympas...

Hermione: Bien sûr! Allez essaye pour voir.

Ron: Wingardium Leviosa!

Ron agita nerveusement sa baguette mais malheureusement, la plume de ce dernier qui était censer s'élevait dans les airs pris feu. Hermione l'éteignit d'un coup de sa propre baguette et regarda son ami d'un air compatissant. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, une idée géniale.

Hermione: J'ai une idée! Je t'aide pour le sort de Lévitation et toi tu me dis pourquoi Ginny est à Ste Mangouste, sa marche?

Ron: mouais... je suppose que j'ai pas le choix.

Hermione: Bon, autant si mettre tout de suite, y'a du boulot!

Ron: Eh! C'est pas une raison pour dire que j'suis nul!

Hermione: Peu importe, tu vois, il faut que tu prononce bien distinctement la formule et que tu fasse le bon mouvement, comme ça.

La jolie brune venait d'effectuer un petit mouvement du poigné et ça plume s'était élevait de dix centimètres environ. Maintenant elle incitait le jeune Weasley à faire de même, ce qui n'était pas facile.

Ron: Mais j'ai l'air ridicule à faire ça!

Hermione: Et tu auras l'air encore plus ridicule si jamais Flitwick apprend qu'en septième année tu n'es toujours pas capable d'effectuer correctement un sort de Lévitation!

Ron: Si tu le dis.

Au bout d'une demie heure de travail acharné, Hermione était enfin parvenue à apprendre le sort de Lévitation à Ron, ce qui était entre nous, un véritable exploit! La Gryffondor allait pouvoir passer à la deuxième de son plant.

Hermione: J'ai réalisais ma part du contrat, je t'ai appris le sort de Lévitation. A toi maintenant, tu dois me dire pour Ginny.

Ron: Soit. Ginny a un virus magique. Ne m'en demande pas plus j'en sais pas plus.

Hermione: Un... virus magique? Comment? Pourquoi?

Ron: On ignore comment ellel'a attrappé.

Hermione: Et elle va mal... enfin je veux dire...très mal?

Ron: Oui.

A cet instant, la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit et les élèves se ruèrent dehors. Le Professeur d'enchantements eut beau dire qu'il y avait des devoirs à faire pour la prochaine fois, les Gryffondor n'en avaient que faire et se précipitaient tous vers la sortie. Dans la foule des élèves on pouvait distinguer Harry Potter qui faisait des gestes incompréhensibles envers son meilleur ami à l'autre bout de la salle.

Harry: Ron dépèche toi! On a entrainement de quidditch!

Ron: Oui, oui j'arrive! Désolé, Mione j'en sais pas plus.

Le jeune Weasley partis rejoindre son ami laissant une Hermione seule et désemparée.

Hermione regagnait son appartement, elle venait de finir son dernier cours de la journée, Arithmancie. Elle était épuisée et ne voulais qu'une chose: retrouver son lit pour dormir. Quand elle pénétra dans la salle commune Drago était déjà là, elle décida de l'igonrait et de regagner directement sa chambre mais le Serpentard l'intercepta.

Drago: Tu crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ma belle?

Hermione: Laisse moi passer Dray.

Drago: Oh non! Tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça! D'abord hier tu me repousses et tu me fais une scène du genre "Est-ce qu'on heureux ensemble?", puis dans la douche tu me jettes littéralement, je crois qu'il faut qu'on est une petite discution.

Hermione: Oui t'as raison.

Drago: Je t'écoutes.

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment par ou commencer, en faite elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était de sa faute. Certes ces derniers temps, ils s'étaient éloignés mais après tout c'étaient le lot de tous les couples de traverser des moments difficiles, peut-être se posait-elle trop de questions? Seulement, elle avait une seule certitude.

Hermione: Drago, je crois qu'on devrait faire une pause tous les deux.

Drago: Quoi? T'es entrain de me dire qu tu veux plus de moi! C'est ça? Mais tu c'est pas à qui tu parles là! Tu crois qu'on peu sortir avec Drago Malefoy et puis le jeter quand on en veut plus! Et bien tu t'es trompée, parce que si tu t'avises de faire ça tu le regretteras crois moi!

Hermione: Tu peut pas m'obliger à rester avec toi!

Drago: Que tu crois Mione. Tu sais comment les rumeurs circulent vite à Poudlard, surtout quand elles sont lancées par Drago Malefoy.

Hermione: Tu n'oserais pas!

Drago: Quoi? Tu crois que je n'oserais pas dire que St Potter et toi vous couchés ensemble? Tu veux parier?

Hermione: Tu a gagné cette fois Drago. Mais un jour je partirais, je te le jures.

Drago: Peut-être mais ce jour n'est pas encore arriver!

Sur ces mots, le Serpentard laisser passer la préfète et quitta la salle commune.

**PS**: Alors ça valait le coup d'attendre?


End file.
